<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Ordinary Day by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832642">Another Ordinary Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>April Batch 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Inflation, F/M, Size Difference, hyper cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asphodel has a little more fun with one of her latest flings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>April Batch 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Ordinary Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Vespairr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another ordinary day.</p><p>Some months had passed since the maternal demon Asphodel was visited by the spry young man that had been looking for the perfect partner. Thinking nothing of him at first, she tried to exert a little pressure on him, and she was quick to discover the worth that he had hidden within his nethers. Something that she definitely took advantage of, leaving the two tuckered out after one long night’s worth of breeding.</p><p>Things changed a little from then on. The boy, Jin, was accepted into her family like one of her own. This was weird enough, but then he saw just how many daughters and sons that she had. Many of them dressed in the other gender’s attire, signifying how in tune with their other halves they were. Which lead to more than a few of said daughters trying their best to use the boy to satisfy themselves, all while the sons watched carefully to understand how they could be as virile and as potent as their brother.</p><p>Asphodel, ever satisfied with a growing brood in her womb, often walked in on the festivities as they were going on. To see her beloved daughters going at it, milking his ever-expanding cock until it was fit for bursting thanks to their repeated and devilish teasing was always a delight, even more so when it happened to spray across her. There was never a dull moment whenever one of her girls had the boy under control…</p><p>Even so, she was a thirsty woman. She had allowed him to stay, not just because she found him to be a good housemate and a fit for her family, but because the older demoness had her own needs. Some that could only be satisfied by a boy like him. So, when all of her daughters were asleep, she waited patiently for her guest to wander, like she knew he was prone to do. Then, she’d strike.</p><p>“She really should’ve taught me where the damn kitchen was, I can’t figure out where anything is, thanks to how samey everything looks!” Jin grumbled a little under his breath as he stomped through the halls, clad in nothing more than a comfy pair of heart-patterned boxers and a lousy tanktop. After having been drained dry by a couple of those demonic daughters, this was all he could manage to find that’d cover him up enough to be ‘modest’, and he knew it wouldn’t last. He was just thirsty at this point, and he’d kill for a good drink.</p><p>As the thought of milk slowly crossed his mind, he could feel a chill running down his spine. He knew exactly what was about to go down, and frankly he didn’t bother to stop it. “Asphodel?” The boy asked as he slowly turned around, a glint in his eyes. “If I fuck you as hard as I can, are you gonna give me some of that milk? I’m dying to have a drink.” He didn’t even bother to look worried, knowing the kind of treatment she gave her partners.</p><p>“If you had just asked when you were with my daughters, I would’ve been there much earlier.” The maternal voice of the oversized matriarch echoed through the halls, only for the red-clad woman to emerge from the carpet underneath, towering over the boy in an instant. “But you have to keep your end of the bargain, Jin. I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow, you have to be thorough and effective.”</p><p>The white-haired boy’s boxers twitched ever slightly as the monster trapped within started to rouse itself just from the sight of the woman in front of him. “Deal. You’re not going to go down on me in the middle of the hallway, are you?”</p><p>Asphodel’s smile reached from one side of her face to the other as she snapped her fingers, causing the floor to swallow them both before spitting them out inside of her personal chambers. Both were now laying on her queen-sized bed, ready for the main event to begin, with the older demoness even taking a brief moment to toss her dress aside and spread her legs, not wanting to waste a second more.</p><p>Jin was used to this kind of behavior at this point. None of her daughters ever let him catch his breath before he went to town on them, why would their mother? Heck, he didn’t even want to bother either, as he tossed the lousy excuses for an outfit to the side, with his cock already reaching all the way up to his chin with how quickly it had grown. “You’re taking responsibility for this, you know!” He affirmed as he practically leapt onto her, slamming his cock as deep as it could go in one fell swoop.</p><p>The older demoness moaned loudly as she felt his rod sink into the hole it was meant to rest inside, giggling just a little now that she had him exactly where she wanted him. “Say, Jin, how much did you cum inside of my daughters?” She asked, nonchalant despite how quickly he was thrusting into her.</p><p>He paused to take his breath every few seconds, with his hips continuing to thrust in and out just a little bit just to avoid losing too much momentum. “I dunno, a couple of gallons worth? Why do you ask? You jealous?” The boy, knowing what it felt like to be looked down upon for his size, thought he understood the kind of thoughts that might bounce around in his partner’s head. They had been together for quite some time at this point, and they had mated like this dozens of times…</p><p>“Just have a drink from my bosom, the one you craved so much, and I’ll show you what I mean.” Asphodel laughed as she squeezed her tits together, spraying a stream of white and creamy milk into the air while moans slipped out of her lips in rapid succession. She wanted to entice the boy into drinking, even if she knew that he didn’t need it.</p><p>Didn’t need it was an understatement, because as soon as she squished her tits together to try and pander to his wants and needs, he latched those tender lips straight onto the teats and began to suckle like his life depended on it. He wanted it so much that he managed to drink a litre of the stuff in mere seconds, and he still craved more. Of course, maybe he should’ve thought about why she wanted him to drink like this, as his nutsack started to audibly churn…</p><p>Not much more than a second after Jin started slurping down the milk, his own ‘milk’ within his balls started multiplying at an absurd rate, with the maternal demon giggling all the while. “Well, you know what my power is, don’t you? Instead of regressing your entire body, making you shrink to the size of one of my sons, how about I instead just return the state of your balls to when you were cumming into one of my daughters?” The tall woman explained, reaching down to push the tips of her fingers into the size of the growing sack, licking her lips all the while. “And you’re looking nice and full already…”</p><p>With that much cum being hefted around in his balls, it was hard for the boy to do much else than thrust with wild abandon. He wanted to get rid of the weight inside of his balls, and the only way to do so was to cum. With how tight the older woman’s nethers was, it wasn’t hard to reach the point he’d need, that edge that he needed to climb to climax. He just needed to punch through her cervix while drinking as much of that rejuvenating milk as possible, even if it became harder and harder to thrust…</p><p>Asphodel could only smile and bite into her lip as she focused all of her willpower on her cervix, wanting to put up as much of a fight as she could, that way he’d really have to put his everything into his thrusts. He wasn’t going to get into the precious place that was her womb without thoroughly smashing it into an unsealable state. He’d need to make her cum, just like he was going to do…</p><p>Jin closed his eyes, feeling the length of his shaft trembling with an incredible need. It was now or never. He yanked his body and his hips back, pulling the whole of his rod out with him despite how much the sides of the demon’s pussy clung to it…</p><p>Before slamming it straight back in, piercing through the cervix with the momentum and blowing it wide open in the process. With that, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he started pumping a disgusting amount of cum into her, his cock growing to match the amount being fired out into her.</p><p>The demonic woman gasped and panted as her midsection expanded, both from the gallons of cum being dumped into her womb, but also from how much she was being spread apart by the growing rod. Inch by inch it grew, without an end in sight. Even as the supply of cum at the base started to run dry…</p><p>Finally, as the boy started running out of juice, he rested up against the oversized lump that had grown on Asphodel’s belly, sighing sweetly. “Good grief, I didn’t think I could cum that much so quickly…” Jin muttered, about to close his eyes…</p><p>Right before his balls expanded once more, refilling with the exact amount of cum that he had just fired off. He could hear the faint laugh of the demoness from behind the hefty belly that rested on her torso. “What’s the matter? You didn’t fulfill your promise yet!” Just like that, she had activated her powers once more, and he was back to square one.</p><p>The two of them would keep going at it for hours, with the boy growing and growing, being refilled every time he came and simultaneously inflating the older woman as a result. There was no end in sight for either, and soon enough they’d no doubt gather an audience, and a familial orgy would take place…</p><p>For Jin and Asphodel, however, all of this was just another ordinary day...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>